1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a concentrated irradiation type radiotherapy apparatus including an X-ray computer tomography function.
2. Description of the Related Art
An X-ray computer tomography apparatus reconstructs image data based on data transmitted through a subject. Diversion of the X-ray computer tomography apparatus to a concentrated irradiation type radiotherapy apparatus has been studied. For this, an X-ray tube is replaced with that having high-dose specifications. A multi-leaf collimator is added before the X-ray tube. The multi-leaf collimator includes a plurality of leaves which can individually move forwards/backwards. By forward/backward control of the leaves, it is possible to trim an X-ray in a shape in accordance with a shape of a treatment object.
For a conventional radiotherapy apparatus, the subject needs to be transferred to the radiotherapy apparatus from the X-ray computer tomography apparatus. The concentrated irradiation type radiotherapy apparatus carries out a series of operations from when an image for positioning starts to be acquired until the treatment ends. In the concentrated irradiation type radiotherapy apparatus, the subject does not have to be relocated.
Accordingly, reduction of a treatment time is realized. Since opportunities for causing positional deviation of the subject are reduced in a period from the positioning till start of the treatment, treatment precision is enhanced. Such superiority is peculiar, and this type of the concentrated irradiation type radiotherapy apparatus is assumed to further spread.